One True Love
by Adrian's Little Dhampir
Summary: Edward had a twin sister, Veronica, who believes she is the only surviving member of the Masen family. Unbeknownst to Carlisle of her identity, he turns her after she is attacked in the street. How will the siblings react to there reunion? How will a trip to Volturi affect the Coven? How will Veronica choose between her family, and her one true love?
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! **

**This is my first Twilight story so I hope you guys like it. **

**Just a couple of things to explain, the story starts in 1921, three years after Edward is turned. Esme is turned but about a year after Veronica and then Rosalie a couple of years after that. So the timeline has changed slightly, I think. **

**I know that Caius has a mate in the the books but seeing as I love Caius, I am writing as if he doesn't have a mate. **

**The story will carry on right through the books up until the end of Breaking Dawn for definite. I might continue after that but I am not quite sure about that yet. **

**So, without further ado, here is my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

The first think I felt was a searing pain. I have never felt pain like it and I never want too again. It was endless and excruciating and I wanted it to end and I wanted it to end now. Even if that meant my death. I was on the brink of death anyway, those men that has appeared out of the shadows, thrown me to the ground, done unspeakable things to me, left me in the gutter for dead. I wanted to die now. The pain would end, the unbearable heat. I remember someone saying this would make it go away, and this was a way to save me. Did I just imagine that? I don't know what is real anymore. I can't even remember who I am…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Poor girl, why did I do that to her? How could I make her suffer so? How can I live with myself? What if she doesn't survive? How could I live with myself?_

It was too bright. Too bright but it was dark outside, I knew it was because I could see nothing but black out the windows. There was little flecks of dust swirling around the room, - could I see those before?- footsteps from the outside world that thundered on the pavement, louder than I remembered. The wooden floor was smooth against my skin, surely it feel cold? Why wasn't I cold? It was winter and I was only in my cocktail dress, nothing covering my arms and only stockings covering my legs and feet. Where was the cold? My skin looked paler than usual and felt….strange, the only way I could describe it was like marble, polished like velvet beneath my fingertips. What hit me next was the smell. The sweet, fragrant, luscious smell of something that throbbed and pulsed and flowed so freely from somewhere that I couldn't place but all I knew was that I wanted it and I wanted it badly, so badly that it burned my throat.

I jumped to my feet, vaguely aware of the speed, and went to move towards the scent, where it was pulling me.

_No, she can't hunt, she must stay here where I can watch her, protect her from herself. _"I know it hurts but you can't follow that scent." I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't notice another person in the room. A deep voice came from the corner, despite the darkness I could see the man clearly. He was tall and slim with blonde hair, smooth pale skin like stone and eyes as black as the darkness that enveloped us.

"What do you mean protect me from myself? And I have never hunted in my life." I asked the man, confused by his words. Hunting? A woman? How ludicrous a suggestion.

"I didn't say anything about hunting, Veronica." The man said, eyebrows raised.

"Yes you did. You said, she can't hunt, she must stay here where I can watch her, I heard you." I insisted, how could he deny his own words?

"I told you couldn't follow that scent. Nothing about hunting." _I'm sure I didn't say that aloud, I didn't want to scare her. How could she know I said that?_

"I know you said that because I heard you." I looked to my bare feet, feeling stupid for speaking to a man that way, especially one that was clearly my elder. My mother would turn in her grave to hear me speak in such a way.

I could hear the man breathing, deep breaths so loud that I swear I could hear the air going in and out of his lungs. His shoes came into my view and whipped my head up. There were no footsteps, he moved silently like a ghost across the room and at an impossible speed.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered, keeping my eyes locked on his.

_I wonder. Is it possible? This is how we found Edwards ability maybe she is the same? _"What did I just say, Veronica?"

I raised my eyebrows. I took a breath before replying unsure that I had heard correctly. "You said something about telepaths." I paused before continuing. "Is that what I am? Is that what you did to me?"

"Your apparent telepathy is a cause of what I did to you, yes. Sometimes our kind inherit advanced abilities after their creation."

"Our kind?"

"Yes, our kind. I made you immortal, Veronica. I made you a vampire."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. I will try and update as much as I can. **

**And to those of you who follow my Vampire Academy stories, I am carrying on with them but I wanted to have a bit of a break from them. **

**Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! **

**This is chapter 1 of my story. **

**Just as a clarification for a couple of things. I think I used the wrong phrase when I said that vampire's 'inherit' gifts. What I meant by that was they are created with the gifts, like they are in the novels if that makes any sort of sense. So I apologise for any confusion.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and liking and reviewing I hope you liked it enough to stick with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

"A vampire?" I broke the silence that had hung in the air, except the voice that apparently was inside the man's head which wouldn't stop and was starting to really annoy me.

"Yes. I know it seems strange but that is the truth." _It is too much for her, maybe this is too much too soon._

"But vampires aren't real. They're ghost stories." I looked away from the man. I knew he was telling the truth, I could tell from the voice I could hear that he was genuine and concerned for me.

"Veronica, will you let me explain properly?" I nodded. "But first I think there is a more pressing matter at hand?" He held out a hand to me. "The burning?"

As soon as he said it I felt the sharp, searing pain in my throat and the smell from before became ever more potent.

"You said I couldn't follow that scent." I said, dumbly.

"You can't but there is another way to ease the pain, follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hunting was….interesting. Carlisle, the man that 'changed' me, explained his way of life. He had been turned against his will and had made the decision to only drink the blood of animals and not humans- I shivered when he told that was the scent that had so appealed to me- which is what we were doing.

Carlisle was very thorough in his teaching. How to give yourself to your sense and trust your instincts, give yourself to the hunt. It was harder than it appeared, with all the sense so heightened it was hard to concentrate on just one thing, but Carlisle was patient and never got irate or annoyed.

It took three mountain lions to subdue my hunger as opposed to just one for Carlisle.

"Newborn vampires need more blood than mature vampires. The 'blood lust' as we call it, starts to wane after about a year. Your instincts will become easier to control after then." Carlisle explained.

We were making our way back to Carlisle's house now and he was teaching me the vampire ways.

I was still in my dress, although ripped now so it no longer fell to my feet but to my knees, my stockings where completely destroyed and I felt severely under dressed, especially in the presence of a man. "So what else has changed about me?"

"You already know the heightened senses, the speed and the more animal like tendencies. As I explained, some vampires develop other abilities such as your telepathy. You are also immortal." He paused, I tried to read what he was thinking but I think he had done something to keep me out. I wondered about that.

"There is something you want to tell me isn't there?" I said, finally when Carlisle's silence had gotten awkward.

"There isn't a nice way to put this, Veronica. Your old life is over. You are now very limited to what you can do now. You cannot go out in sunlight, not around people anyway," he chuckled, "you'll see, it is hard to explain. You don't sleep anymore and you will have to lie to a lot of people. Vampire have one rule, that humans can never know of our existence." He seemed sad about that, I could tell from his tone. It must have been hard to have to lie to everyone that you had interacted with for however many years about what you are.

I didn't know what to say. This was a lot to take in. I didn't feel like I was me anymore, how I was in my 'old' life. I wasn't Veronica Masen anymore, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Well I have no family anymore. My parents and twin brother died three years ago because of the Spanish flu in Chicago. I moved to Portland to live with my aunt." I explained, "She is my only family left so I doubt anyone else will miss me."

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, thoughts of sympathy radiating from him. "I'm sorry, Veronica. Truly I am. I lost my family many, many years ago but it still hurts sometimes. But time is a healer."

We continued the rest of the trip in silence. Once we hit a populated area, we broke into a run, despite the lateness of the hour there were still a few people on the streets.

We reached the house and Carlisle unlocked the front door. Once inside, he turned to face me.

"You are not the only person who I have changed, Veronica. I have someone else who resides with me. You will meet him now." He smiled and led me into an adjoining room, which I assumed was a living room of some sort- no pun intended.

I only saw the back of the persons head at first but I could tell it was another man. He had coppery coloured hair that had been combed and slicked back.

"Edward, meet Veronica." Carlisle took a step back from me, and the man, Edward, rose from his seat.

He was quite tall and slender and was dressed impeccably in a black suit. When he turned around we both gasped.

"V?" Edward said, shock in his voice. His thoughts were all a jumble I couldn't make anything coherent out.

"Edward?" I stammered and stepped forward.

Suddenly Edward had me in an embrace rocking me from side to side, stroking my hair.

"I can't believe you're alive! I thought you were dead, if I had known you survived I would have come back for you." He held me at arm's length, pushing my hair away from my face. He was making sobbing noises but there were no tears, was that a vampire thing too?

"I thought you were dead. They told me you, mom and dad had been buried." I said. "I had to live with Aunt Edna!" I joked and he laughed.

"I definitely would have come back for you then." He smiled. "I missed you, V."

"I missed you too." I smiled and turned to Carlisle. "Did you know? Is this why you changed me?"

Carlisle looked stunned. He stood silent for several seconds before he replied. "You're related?" _Edward never told me he had sister. What a coincidence that the person I turned was his sister._

"Yes we are related."

"You never told him you had a sister!?" we spoke in unison. I took a few steps back from Edward, hurt and shocked that he forgot about me.

Edward sighed, "I never told Carlisle about you because it hurt to lose you. I never forgot about you, V." _How can she think I forgot her? She is my sister and I love her. I can't lose her again. How stupid are you?!_

"Very stupid." I snapped back at him and he froze.

_You heard that?_

_Yes. Carlisle told me I am telepathic. Wait, you can hear me too? _I remember Carlisle saying he had created another vampire who was a telepath.

_Yes. How strange._

I didn't know what to do now. I was confused. Not only had I found out that vampires exist, but I had been turned into one and to cap that, my brother who I believed to be dead for three years wasn't dead but was also a vampire.

"This is a lot to take for her, Edward." Carlisle stepped forward and placed a hand my shoulder as he had done before, it calmed me slightly. "Veronica, I am sure you are in need of a bath and a change of clothes?"

I nodded.

"I will show you to the bathroom. I'm afraid I don't have any clothes for you but you can wear something of mine. I will send for someone to bring you some clothes tomorrow." Carlisle placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me out of the room and back into the hallway.

I noticed as we ascended the wooden spiral staircase that some light was starting to filter through the windows meaning a new day was approaching. I wonder if I would be able to go out today or would the mysterious affliction that the sun caused us prevent that?

The bathroom was the second door on the left hand side of the upper floor. It was a fair size with a bathtub and wash basin.

"There are towels in the cupboard there," Carlisle pointed to the door in the far corner, "and I shall put some of my clothes in your room. Remember the room you woke up in?"

I nodded again.

Carlisle and nodded in reply and left the room closing the door behind him.

I promptly locked it and sank to the floor. And just like Edward had done earlier, I cried a tearless cry.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
